


BODYGUARD

by unknown_name



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, During Canon, Gen, Maternal Instinct, Protectiveness, Spoilers, Superior-Subordinate Relationship, Teenager Being Dragged Around Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_name/pseuds/unknown_name
Summary: The story of how a teenager taking lives found himself saving one.





	BODYGUARD

"I can't believe this!"  
  
Niijima Sae's voice echoed like thunder across the small living room of the Niijima household, even louder than the slamming of the door that preceded it. Her little sister looked up from her studybook, obviously startled, and the prosecutor could have felt somewhat guilty if she wasn't so busy being furious beyond caring.  
  
"What happened, Sis...?" Makoto asked timidly, but her question sounded almost fake, as if she already knew.  
  
Niijima Sae frowned at her in wariness, yet the urge to pour away her frustration was stronger than any desire to pursue her hunch. "You saw the news, didn't you? Medjed has been taken care of! Single-handedly by the Phantom Thieves!"  
  
"Yes, I saw... Um, is that a bad thi–"  
  
"It has been only failure after failure lately! First Kaneshiro, now Medjed... We were the ones supposed to stop them! Not those thieves!"  
  
The boiling hot anger bubbling up within her very being rendered her entirely blind to the way Makoto tensed up for a split second. "We were trying to get hold of Kaneshiro for months without success and meanwhile, the Phantom Thieves get a confession out of him like it is mere child's play to them! Is this some kind of joke? Are they taunting the police?"  
  
"Sis–"  
  
"And it got even worse now that they dealt with Medjed! We were absolutely powerless against them, but the thieves somehow managed to take them down overnight! Thanks to them, we are the laughing stock of the country! Nobody takes the police seriously anymore!"  
  
Any efforts to soothe her were swatted away before Makoto could even begin to attempt them. She might as well have been a newborn kitten trying to overpower a bloodthirsty lioness. It was painfully obvious she didn't stand a chance.  
  
"I understand how you feel..." she tried courageously anyway, but the way her voice sounded increasingly less confident with each word she uttered betrayed how overwhelmed she felt. Unbeknownst to her, those words were the last straw.  
  
"You _understand?!_ How could you understand?! You have no idea what it means to struggle! You always have it easy compared to me!"  
  
Niijima Sae didn't yell so much as she roared. Makoto openly winced, as if physically hit by some invisible venom spraying out of her sister's mouth. The emotion possessing the prosecutor could no longer be called mere anger. It was now on the threshold of something primal, something beyond even fury. "Because of the Phantom Thieves, not only we are seen as incompetent, but my chance to be promoted slipped through my fingers not once, but twice! And the worst part is that the public treats them like, like some kind of allies of justice! Don't make me laugh..."  
  
For the first time, only silence answered Niijima Sae's indignation. The hesitation reflected in the depths of Makoto's eyes had given way to an expression that was nearly undecipherable. The prosecutor shot her a look conveying something between wariness and perplexity, her chest heaving with every quick breath she took all the while, until it slowed down to a halt. Her shoulders slumped, making her look more tired than ever. It was as though her energy had left her along with her outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry, Makoto." she eventually mumbled, feeling genuinely apologetic but also ashamed of her behavior. "I didn't mean to lose control of myself and snap at you, but... this is all so frustrating..."  
  
Makoto's lips curled into a smile so gentle and reassuring that there was something almost healing about it. As a wave of gratitude and relief warmed her heart, Niijima Sae silently thanked her sister for being so understanding and always bear with her short temper without ever snapping back. This thought gave birth to a sharp pang of guilt, however, causing the prosecutor to lower her eyes in shame. Makoto deserved better than being treated this way, and today was only one example among many. When did Niijima Sae become so harsh with her sister...?  
  
"Sis... Don't you think you are working a bit too much lately?" Makoto wondered hesitantly all of a sudden, rousing her from her thoughts. "Shouldn't you take a day off? How long has it been since the last time you took a break?"  
  
And just like that, the prosecutor's remorse dissipated in the blink of an eye, instantaneously replaced by a jolt of annoyance. Makoto couldn't be serious. Either she was naive, or too carefree – did she really not understand that taking a break was a luxury losers couldn't afford, especially after suffering two consecutive failures? Especially when said loser happened to be a _woman?_  
  
"I do not want you to collapse from overexertion, Sis." Makoto went on, seemingly oblivious to her sister's increasing irritation. "All your colleagues know how hard-working you are, I am sure they will understand if you take an afternoon off."  
  
"Makoto, you don't get it–" Niijima Sae tried to argue, having more and more trouble holding her impatience in, but froze on the spot as the brown-haired girl made a beeline for the landline phone. Before she realized what Makoto was doing, it was too late to stop her.  
  
"Hello, Niijima Makoto speaking." the young girl declared in an assured tone of voice after several seconds of silence. "That's right, Niijima Sae's little sister. I am calling you to inform you that she won't be able to come to work this afternoon."  
  
As Makoto interrupted herself, a foreign expression suddenly flashed on her features, catching the silver-haired woman very much by surprise. It took her some time to put a name on it – she couldn't believe it, but it was undeniably mischief that showed on her little sister's face for a split second.  
  
"You see, I am very sick..." she muttered, punctuating her explanation with fake coughs here and there to make it more convincing. Except it somehow managed to have the opposite effect instead, at least to the prosecutor's ears. "And because my condition didn't improve those past few days, my sister decided to stay at home and take care of me... She is currently at the drugstore buying medicine for me, and I figured I would call you in her stead..."  
  
"Makoto!" Niijima Sae whispered angrily, only to get shut down nearly at once. Makoto said nothing, but her severe glare and her index finger pressed against her lips as if to silence her sister made her unspoken words a command. The prosecutor could only blink in confusion.  
  
"I am sorry for taking my sister away from work..." she continued, faking a crestfallen tone of voice. "Yes, I would sincerely appreciate it if you could let the director know. Thank you very much."  
  
Makoto hung up and flashed her sister a soft smile, but hidden behind it was undeniably a trace of triumph. In fact, she looked extremely proud of herself. Niijima Sae's first reaction was to berate her for pulling this stunt and yet, a stronger part of her was too baffled to do so. Was that girl really Makoto...? Was Makoto, always serious, always honest, really capable of being so sly?  
  
"You know what would do you good, Sis? Shopping." the brown-haired girl said matter-of-factly, and this was enough for the prosecutor to decide that no, that girl definitely wasn't Makoto at all. "Every woman should treat herself now and then, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't need new clothes, or anything like tha–" Niijima Sae countered somewhat clumsily, only to be interrupted yet again.  
  
"What about makeup? Or going to a fancy restaurant? Or to the spa? A massage would do wonders on your stress, Sis." Makoto shot back. Her inflexible tone of voice, befitting a queen, then dropped to a slower, quiet mutter. "Is spending time for yourself really such a bad thing to you...?"  
  
The sudden sadness washing over her features seemed genuine and yet, the prosecutor couldn't help feeling like she was being manipulated. Still, she gave herself some time to ponder those words, and eventually breathed a great sigh. As much as she wanted to deny it, Makoto's proposals did sound appealing. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything else to do today, courtesy of her sister's little initiative...  
  
"Fine... You're right." she admitted rather grudgingly. "I suppose having a day for myself can be nice, once in a while."  
  
"That's the spirit. I'll accompany you, too." Makoto decided cheerfully as all traces of her gloom vanished in favor of joy. She then gave a sweet chuckle.  
  
"What is it?" the older woman asked, a bit taken aback.  
  
Makoto took some time to reply, as if she wasn't sure how best to phrase what she wanted to say. Hesitation and emotion mingled through her speech when she eventually answered. "It's just... I am happy to be able to spend time with you today, Sis."  
  
Her blissful smile conveyed more than her words ever could. Niijima Sae couldn't help but return it. "Yes... I am happy too, Makoto."  
  
It took only one buzz from Makoto's phone to shatter their felicity. Her gaze immediately darkened when she checked it out. "No... It just had to be today, didn't it..."  
  
Niijima Sae arched an eyebrow at her sister's sudden and very noticeable distress. "What's going on, Makoto?"  
  
"Huh...? Oh! Um..." Makoto stammered with a small jump, as if suddenly forced awake. "I just got a very important message from my friends... Um..."  
  
"What is it? Tell me already." the prosecutor nagged, her patience quickly seeping away.  
  
"Um... E-Exams!" the young girl blurted out, her eyes wide like saucers. "They need my help to study!"  
  
The tension in the air was palpable. Niijima Sae noticed none of it.  
  
"Oh, right, your exams are scheduled as soon as September starts, aren't they." she realized, entirely oblivious to the look of utter disbelief her sister gave her. "And here I thought you were in trouble. You had me worried, Makoto."  
  
"Oh, um... I'm sorry, Sis..." Makoto mumbled sheepishly, lowering her eyes. "I hope you won't mind me leaving you alone..."  
  
Niijima Sae looked at her for a few moments, and then flashed her a warm, tender smile. "It's alright, Makoto. Your studies are more important. Helping them study is a good way to prepare yourself for your exams as well."  
  
Her voice trailed off, letting a short stillness hang in the air before she realized she wanted to add something else. "I am proud of you for taking your studies so seriously, by the way. Keep it up."  
  
"Y-Yeah... I'll do just that, Sis."  
  
Niijima Sae wasn't sure why, but Makoto was looking very awkward all of a sudden. She tilted her head in confusion, but the younger girl didn't let her address it. "A-Alright, I'm off. Have fun, Sis!"  
  
And before the prosecutor could react, she was gone. Sounds of fast stomping footsteps resonated behind the front door until they faded away, leaving behind only silence.  
  
"... What an odd girl." the woman muttered to herself, but quickly shrugged it off. More than her sister's curious behavior, it was the knowledge that she was about to skip work for the first time in her life, just like an unruly high school girl, that worried her the most. This was truly irresponsible, coming from her. But...  
  
Feeling a bit light-headed, she checked the contents of her handbag. All the essentials were there – keys, cell phone, wallet, tissues, lipstick, everything. Just to make sure, she opened her wallet. Inside was, among other things, her business card, her ID, and more importantly, her credit card. It was looking almost brand new.  
  
_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be irresponsible, just this once..._  
  
And in spite of having absolutely no experience in it, Niijima Sae found, much to her surprise, that she was rather good at being irresponsible. The remarkable pile of shopping bags filled with clothes she didn't need, left at the locker room of the spa while she was getting the first – and best – massage of her life, could attest to that.  
  
"I didn't know... a massage could feel... this good..." she managed between grunts of half-pain, half-pleasure in response to the delight that was the strong pressure on her back.  
  
The masseuse saw the opportunity, and of course, she wasted no time in taking it. "It does, doesn't it? Feel free to use our services as many times as you like! The more you do, the cheaper it is... Oh and, today's massage is half the usual price. This is our way to show our appreciation to our first-time customers!"  
  
And half an hour later, a very satisfied Niijima Sae exited the spa, leaving behind an equally satisfied employee. The silver-haired woman had claimed this massage, amazing though it was, would only be a once-in-a-lifetime treat, for today would be the first and last time she would, in her words, "fool around." But what she didn't know was that the employee saw her tucking the spa's business card discreetly into her pocket before leaving.  
  
Tokyo's late summer afternoons were turbulent, and today was no exception. As if thrown in an unknown but wonderful world, everything seemed new to her – clothes she would usually pay no glance to now felt like they had cast a spell on her, and all she could do was either contemplate in awe, or outright give in to the temptation and leave the store with yet another full bag and a much emptier bank account. Hundreds of intricate pastries caught her eye from behind the bakeries' windows she always ignored, and even her lack of sweet tooth didn't put a brake on her frenzy shopping spree. She knew what she wanted, but what would Makoto like? Cupcakes? Flan? Strawberry shortcake?  
  
Niijima Sae felt something heavy press down on her heart. In the end, she settled for a huge slice of matcha pound cake. She accepted the plastic bag offered to her with a happy smile, although the underlying truth behind it was anything but. Nobody could claim to be genuinely happy once they realized how little they knew their sibling, to the point that even their taste in desserts was a complete mystery.  
  
The woman furrowed her eyebrows and left the bakery, making her way through the streets with no specific destination in mind. A big cloud of unhappiness loomed over her formerly carefree self, casting its dark shadow and blocking out the sun, but she refused to let it overcome her. Only losers would allow this to happen. Her newfound resolve to start over again as a sister was a testimony of her desire to win – for Makoto's sake, but for her own sake as well.  
  
"Akechi-kun, congratulations for ranking first in the national exams! I knew you could do it!"  
  
"You are so smart, Akechi-kun... Do you think we could, um... have study lessons together once in a while...?"  
  
"Oh! Me too, please!"  
  
Niijima Sae stopped short, her attention diverted by juvenile voices cheering in delight. They belonged to two teenage girls, busy swooning over a young man that looked positively overwhelmed. The prosecutor smiled to herself a tiny amused smile and listened in.  
  
"Um, I would love to, but I'm afraid my job and my studies eat up all my spare time..." Akechi Goro was saying, an affable smile on his lips. "It might be a bit difficult to find time for–"  
  
"Please, Akechi-kun! Just this once!" one of the girls cut off, hopping enthusiastically up and down.  
  
"Let's go to the diner right now! It's the best place to study!" her friend insisted while extending a hand toward the detective's wrist, only for her fingers to meet nothing but empty air. Akechi-kun had pulled away from her reach.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't..." he lamented ruefully, his gaze downcast. "I have some... business to take care of this afternoon..."  
  
The girls' eyes narrowed in unison. Their stares were so inquisitive and suspicious that they managed to border into outright predatory.  
  
"Aww, Akechi-kun... That's a shame..."  
  
"Is that the truth, though...?"  
  
Their voices sounded oddly different when they responded, to the point that it was difficult to recognize them. There was an unnerving, almost threatening edge to their tone unfitting for teenage girls, a far cry from their chipper squeals. Akechi-kun fidgeted around nervously, and the amusement Niijima Sae felt at his expense gave way to pity. The way he was looking so uncomfortable made the situation much less funny all of a sudden. She decided it was about time she came to his rescue.  
  
"Well... um..." he was stammering meanwhile, clearly doing his best to figure out how to back up what was an obvious lie, only to fail spectacularly at doing so.  
  
"So you really are free!" the second girl realized, triumph plain as day in her voice. Any trace of the ominous glint in her eyes was thankfully gone.  
  
"Well, that's..." Akechi-kun mumbled, but found nothing to say. He glanced around awkwardly, obviously looking for someone, anyone to reach out a helping hand to him, and the hand did come. "S-Sae-san?! What are you doing here?"  
  
The astonishment written all over his face was enough to get yet another amused smile out of the prosecutor, but she managed to nearly immediately turn it into a feigned frown. "There you are, Akechi-kun. I have been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you answer your phone? I called you at least ten times."  
  
"Huh...? You did?" he asked in utter confusion, his big, round eyes narrowing in incomprehension once he checked out his phone. "This is strange... I don't have any missed calls..."  
  
He was too busy fumbling with his phone to realize the prosecutor's arrival had been greeted by a mixture of wariness and curiosity. One of the girls spoke up. "Um, excuse me, but who are you? Are you a fan of Akechi-kun?"  
  
"Me? A fan of Akechi-kun?" Niijima Sae repeated in disbelief, almost offended at how reducing her new status was, but quickly decided to play along. "Hmph, I suppose I might be... if he wasn't trying so hard to ditch work, that is."  
  
"What? Sae-san, what are you–" the brown-haired boy tried to ask as frustration began to mix with the confusion settled on his features, but a gasp of realization interrupted him.  
  
"Oh... Could you be his co-worker?" one of the girls wondered, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"His superior, yes." Niijima Sae corrected rather bluntly. "Akechi-kun assists me at work."  
  
The two girls gave her a long stare, then exchanged a glance. And as if a time-stopping spell was just broken, they suddenly exploded in ecstasy.  
  
"This means you get to spend a lot of time with him, right?! How lucky! I'm so jealous!"  
  
"I want to spend time with him too! Akechi-kun is so dreamy... and handsome... He's dreamsome!"  
  
This statement earned her three very different reactions – a squeal of delight from her fellow swooning friend, a chuckle that was obviously motivated only by politeness from Akechi-kun, and a roll of the eyes from Niijima Sae.  
  
"Akechi-kun, can we go somewhere together?" one of them proposed as she gazed at him like he was a work of art. "How about Harajuku? We could share a crepe!"  
  
"Oooh, or how about karaoke? I want to hear Akechi-kun sing!" the other one chimed in, an excited look in her equally enraptured eyes.  
  
So much for studying, Niijima Sae thought. She couldn't pretend she was especially surprised, however.  
... In fact, she wasn't surprised at all.  
  
"Oh, you're right! I bet his singing voice is lovely! Just like everything about him, really!"  
  
Akechi-kun let out yet another chuckle, this one definitely more awkward than polite, and grazed his cheek with his index finger. To his fans, this gesture might come across as endearing, but months of getting to know him taught the prosecutor this habit of his only surfaced when he was feeling embarrassed. "Um, I'm not very..."  
  
"Sorry girls, but Akechi-kun here is going to be very busy this afternoon. There is a mountain of work awaiting him." Niijima Sae interrupted, her expression impassive. She then turned to address the young man and plastered the most severe glare she could manage on her face. "And now that I got my hands on you, I am not letting you slip away so easily. Understand?"  
  
At long last, Akechi-kun seemed to catch on. She could practically sense his relief welling up deep within. "Yes, Sae-san. Sorry for... forgetting to answer my phone."  
  
His smile was a bit awkward, but thankful nonetheless.  
  
"Eh? Akechi-kun is going to be busy this afternoon?" the first girl lamented, only to immediately perk up again. "Oh, then how about this eveni–"  
  
"Speaking of which, Akechi-kun." Niijima Sae cut off, her tone so firm only an idiot wouldn't realize there was no room for discussion anymore. "I hope you won't mind working _overtime_ tonight to make up for your... negligence. I really needed your help today."  
  
Although he obviously realized she was only playing her part, Akechi-kun didn't seem excited by the prospect. Judging by the way one corner of his smile twitched, he was apparently having trouble maintaining it on his lips. "R-Right."  
  
"Aww... But we wanted to hang out with him!" the second girl whined, although her disappointment seemed only superficial at best. "But I guess Akechi-kun really is busy today..."  
  
"He sure is. Right, Mister Dreamsome?" Niijima Sae replied, a playful note in her voice, but the young man didn't seem to find her attempt at a joke particularly humorous.  
  
"Sae-san..." he murmured in a tone of reproach, and she was unable to suppress an impish smile. She didn't even know why she was teasing him – since when did Niijima Sae tease people anyway? – but if there was one thing she did know, it was that teasing Akechi-kun sure could be fun.  
  
"Well... We'll see you later then, Akechi-kun!" one of the girls eventually chirped, sounding a bit too cheery for someone whose plans were forcefully thrown out the window – likely because she believed she and her friend had lost only a mere battle, not the war. Or so Niijima Sae suspected.  
  
Akechi-kun waved at them awkwardly until they were out of sight. The minute they were gone, his entire body drooped and he breathed a great sigh of half-relief, half-weariness. "Thanks, Sae-san. I don't know what I would have done without your help... They are usually not so persistent..."  
  
"High school girls sure are getting bolder and bolder these days." she agreed, her gaze lingering on where the two girls had been just before they vanished into the crowd. "Don't they have anything better to do than fawn over the boys they like?"  
  
Unbidden, a blurry picture of Makoto's face emerged from the depths of her mind. Her little sister, so demure and well-behaved, would know better than act like Akechi-kun's smitten, clingy fans, and Niijima Sae felt a swell of pride.  
  
The young man looked somewhat embarrassed and abruptly changed the subject, effectively dragging her back to reality. "So what are you doing here, Sae-san? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"Well, yes, I should, but..." she answered a bit clumsily. She knew he meant no ill intent, but being directly confronted about her  _slacking off_ only served to renew the awkwardness she had previously forgotten about. She didn't take long to shrug it off, however. "My little sister believes I am overworking myself. I disagree, of course, but... let's say she persuaded me to take the afternoon off, just for today. She said it would do me good."  
  
"I see... She is absolutely right." Akechi-kun replied with a pleasant smile. "It's a good thing to take a break once in a while."  
  
"I suppose that's true." she admitted, her face rather stoic, until her lips curled into the shadow of a smile. "At any rate, I was making my way down the street when I noticed you, and... well, I couldn't just sit around and let you get kidnapped in broad daylight before my eyes, now could I?"  
  
The teenager gave a very quiet chuckle. It sounded hollow and fake. "I am sure they meant no harm... They always attend my interviews, so I got to know them a little... They are nice girls, really."  
  
The glow in his eyes was somewhat dull. A seed of pity bloomed inside Niijima Sae's heart and she quickly figured this was a topic best put aside. "Anyway, what about you, Akechi-kun? Did you come here to do some shopping?"  
  
"No, that's not it." he replied right away, looking a bit more cheerful all of a sudden. "I had an interview scheduled after school, and it ended only moments ago. I was planning to go home right afterwards."  
  
"I see. This is why you are still in your uniform." she realized, earning a nod of confirmation as she cast his clothes a glance. She had seen him wear it many times before, but the vibe of professionalism his summer uniform gave off never failed to impress her. The seventeen-year-old boy standing before her was, as always, looking more capable than most of her adult co-workers. "It's a good thing your interview was not scheduled during school hours like they usually are. Your attendance is poor enough as it is."  
  
She had only intended to make conversation, but the way Akechi-kun blinked at her in surprise, only to let his gaze fall down at his feet, was enough for her to realize she might as well have spat in his face. Something very close to guilt coiled up around her heart. Why couldn't she think before blurting out whatever tactless words crossed her mind...?  
  
"Um, my school gives me permission to–" the brown-haired boy tried to argue, looking nothing short of disheartened, but was cut off with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I know. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I know you take your studies seriously."  
  
Embarrassment stole over Akechi-kun's expression at her praise, although she could perceive very faint traces of pride underneath it. She wasn't sure why, but something about the teenager struck her as touching. So touching, in fact, that it might even be sad.  
  
"In any case, you sure bought a lot of things, Sae-san." he remarked, his eyes wandering on each of Niijima Sae's shopping bags. "Four, five, six... Including your handbag, that's seven bags in total. Are you alright? Aren't they too heavy?"  
  
Akechi-kun's eyes were innocent. The prosecutor blinked at him. She could feel something unknown creep its way into her mind. Makoto might have rubbed off on her, or perhaps a devilish spirit took possession of her. Those were the only reasons she could think of that might explain how mischievous she was feeling all of a sudden.  
  
"You know, they really are." she simply said, her smile friendly.  
  
With no further ceremony, she held her shopping bags out to him. Akechi-kun looked at her like she had just started speaking to him in a foreign language.  
  
"Uh, Sae-san?" he called out hesitantly. Something about those big and round eyes of his, coupled with the way his head was tilted to the side, reminded Niijima Sae of a confused puppy.  
  
"You are free, right?" she asked, giving him a knowing look. "I just happen to have an assignment for you."  
  
"An... assignment?" the detective repeated, as though it was his first time hearing this word. "Wait, weren't you only pretending when you said earlier you had work for me this afternoon?"  
  
"I was." she replied without hesitation. "Until now, that is."  
  
Akechi-kun seemed too baffled to know how to react. Seizing her chance, she once again presented him with the bags, and as if he had been conditioned for it, he instinctively took them all in both hands.  
  
"Let's go, Akechi-kun." she declared in a bossy tone of voice that wasn't too different from the one she often used at work. "There are many things I would like to do before going home."  
  
And on those words, she turned around and strode away. The teenager, for his part, just stood there, rooted to the spot, apparently having trouble comprehending how the situation could have turned out this way. It was only when he almost lost sight of her that he snapped awake. "Ah, Sae-san! Wait for me!"  
  
Niijima Sae stopped short. Not because she obeyed him – in fact, she had hardly heard him – but because a particular shop window caught her eye. The cocktail dress displayed inside it looked nothing short of stunning.  
  
"Ah, here you are." she said once the young man finally caught up to her. "Let's go inside."  
  
Akechi-kun's disbelief seemed beyond words. He just stared at her, mouth wide open in a way that was almost amusingly silly. The prosecutor had a feeling he wanted to say something, but he eventually complied without a word – although his shoulders did slump quite a bit – and followed her inside, his eyes darting everywhere around him as he tried to take in his surroundings. He looked a bit lost somehow.  
  
"Something wrong?" Niijima Sae asked absent-mindedly, busy rummaging through the racks for the cocktail dress in her size. She would likely never find an occasion to wear it, but a voice deep within screamed at her how much she would regret it if she didn't buy this dress right now, right here. Perhaps it was due to years of self-restraint that her impulses were harder than ever to resist.  
  
"No, it's just... This sure is an expensive store." the brown-haired boy remarked rather awkwardly.  
  
"Hm? Yes, it is." was all she bothered to say in return, her eyes lighting up once they stopped on what she was looking for. "I'll try this on. Wait for me, will you?"  
  
A forced smile showed on Akechi-kun's lips by way of answer – she could practically hear him think that it wasn't like he had a choice anyway – and moments later, she was rustling around in a fitting room, contemplating her reflection that was smiling back at her. The dress sat perfectly on every curve of her body, managing to enhance her already flawless silhouette, and its deep purple shade offered a wonderful contrast with her pristine pale skin. In that moment, she was feeling the most attractive she had felt in years. She had always been aware of her appearance, but only now did she actually give it the attention it deserved, rather than relegate it to what she would usually consider secondary. All of her thoughts surrounding her obligations, her duties, her obsession with perfection and providing results, had drained away. All that was left was a woman momentarily making peace with the fact that there might be more to life than her job – at least for a day.  
Yes, Niijima Sae thought, just for a day... she could get away with being frivolous.  
  
"I'll take it." she declared several minutes later to the brown-haired boy once she changed back. He didn't look surprised in the slightest.  
  
"Now then, let's see..." she murmured, sweeping her eyes across the store. "Ah, yes, I need a winter coat."  
  
Akechi-kun took quite a while to respond. Several long seconds of silence went by.  
  
"Uh, a winter coat? Sae-san, we are in August..." he eventually reasoned, only to slump his shoulders again in defeat as Niijima Sae scuttled past him toward the displays that were showcasing the winter collection. The entire line of clothing was extremely hard to resist, much to her credit card's dismay. After what felt like a short time – although really one hour had passed, judging by her watch – she went to reunite with the detective, her new shopping bag so heavy its handles were digging hard into the palm of her hand, until she finally caught sight of him near the entrance of the store, patiently waiting for her to be finished with her shopping. He was clearly doing his best not to let any traces of boredom or tiredness slip, but his efforts to stifle a yawn were not lost on her. A vague hint of guilt crept its way into her mind.  
  
"Alright, I think I'm done here." she announced with a somewhat apologetic smile as she approached him. As though startled awake, the teenager straightened up at once and answered with a smile of his own before taking her shopping bag from her hand unprompted, causing her guilt to dissolve and contentment to take its place. She couldn't pretend she wasn't pleased with how much of a gentleman Akechi-kun could be. "Thank you. Shall we go?"  
  
Akechi-kun nodded and followed her outside the store. Along with the afternoon slowly elapsing grew an even busier crowd than earlier, swallowing both the prosecutor and the detective within its tide as they went on their way.  
  
"Where are we going next, Sae-san?" Akechi-kun asked politely, his brisk pace matching Niijima Sae's.  
  
"To another clothing store." she replied right away without paying him a glance, missing the way his face fell in response. She then gestured toward a very welcome vending machine nearby. "Are you thirsty? I'm going to buy something to drink."  
  
The teenager parted his lips in surprise. Her implication seemed to have caught him completely off-guard. "Um, I actually am a bit, but there is really no need to pay for me. I can–"  
  
"It's alright. Everything is on me today." she cut off, and with a timid smile, Akechi-kun followed after her as she approached the vending machine. She settled for a bottle of sweet milk tea, while he chose only mineral water.  
  
As she inserted several coins into the slot, a couple of loud voices wafted toward her ears. Their owners were not exactly making an effort to be discreet, that much was clear. Even so, she paid them no mind – that is, until one of them brought up a familiar name.  
  
"Hey... Isn't that the famous detective, the one that appears on TV a lot? Akechi something?" the voice was asking, coming from a young man who looked to be around his college years. The hand closed tightly around his suggested that the girl accompanying him was his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's him." she replied with a grimace which was nowhere near subtle. "All my friends are crazy about him. Or were, at least."  
  
"Tell me about it. He must not be feeling so smart now that the Phantom Thieves blew him out of the water. Wasn't he trying hard to convince everyone there was nothing they could do against Medjed except surrendering?"  
  
The girl answered with a giggle and clung onto her boyfriend's arm tenderly as they walked away. Instinctively, Niijima Sae threw a glance in Akechi-kun's direction. A split second later and she would have entirely missed how hard his eyes had looked before bouncing back to their usual state. He returned her gaze with an intrigued look on his face, and then smiled. "Hm? What is it, Sae-san?"  
  
Niijima Sae hesitated. He had obviously heard them, but the fact he was pretending not to told her he wasn't inclined to pursue the issue, at least not now. A different kind of pity tightened its grip upon her heart, but when she spoke, it was with a controlled, firm tone of voice. "It's nothing. Here's your drink."  
  
"Thanks." he chirped in gratitude as he accepted the bottle of water. A gulp or two was all it took to get a slightly brighter – and more genuine – smile out of him. He seemed especially pleased with how cool the drink was.  
The prosecutor followed his example and brought her own bottle to her lips. The drink was too sweet for her taste.  
  
"Shall we go?" she eventually asked once she decided break time was over, and Akechi-kun nodded without a word. She had no way to tell why she hadn't noticed earlier, but as they went up the large shopping street, she was now hyper aware of the myriads of whispers that were following her – or more accurately, that were following the young detective walking beside her. She couldn't pick up exactly what the passersby were saying, but from the little she could coupled with several snickers and glares, it didn't sound like very pleasant comments. Even so, Akechi-kun's back was straight and his chin up. The way his gaze was locked dead ahead of him made it clear he took it all in stride. Niijima Sae's heart tightened.  
  
"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked, and the tinge of concern in his words caught her very much by surprise. She should be the one asking him that – not the other way around.  
  
She forced herself to repress a doleful sigh and pushed her concerns aside for the time being. They had reached their destination. "Yes, I am. Let's go inside."  
  
Akechi-kun looked back and forth in confusion, from her to the store she was walking toward. "But this is a men's store."  
  
"Yes. We are shopping for you now." she said matter-of-factly, feeling like she was stating the obvious. He didn't seem to share her sentiment.  
  
"For me?! Sae-san, there's no need– ah, wait!"  
  
Akechi-kun might as well talk to empty air – literally. Niijima Sae was already at the other side of the store, picking up suit after suit and putting them down again on the rack. She was having trouble deciding which one looked best – they could have all been displayed during a haute couture fashion show and she wouldn't have been surprised. Sure enough, their prices matched how splendid they were.  
  
"Try these on, Akechi-kun. I think they should fit you well." she declared once the detective approached her, forcing two different suits into his arms and snatching his bags in the same motion.  
  
"Sae-san, there is really no need–"  
  
But whatever the brown-haired boy was going to say next was never uttered – because an employee showed up out of nowhere and practically jumped on them both.  
  
"Good afternoon! Do you need assistance?" she greeted with a beaming smile.  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you." Niijima Sae replied, beating Akechi-kun to the punch. "The young man here would like to try these on."  
  
With an energetic nod, the employee practically dragged the teenager toward the fitting rooms. He threw one last confused glance at the prosecutor before being shoved inside one.  
  
"There." the employee chirped while closing the door on him. She was looking extremely giddy for some reason. Niijima Sae suspected Akechi-kun had inadvertently stolen yet another heart.  
  
And as he exited the fitting room several minutes later, she had to admit she could clearly see where the employee was coming from – although she knew better than imitate her and squeal her approval aloud. Akechi-kun was looking for all the world like a born model. The off-white suit she had picked fit him so well she could have believed it was tailor-made. The teenager glanced down at his attire, apparently embarrassed at the attention his appearance inspired, but the faint blush on his cheeks coupled with his timid smile only served to make him look even more charming than he already was. Yes, he really was handsome, Niijima Sae thought. It was no wonder people fell for him so easily.  
  
"Oh my... It fits him like a glove!" the employee effused in awe, as though she were witnessing a miracle. "We are often asked to alter the length of the sleeves or the pants, but that won't be necessary in his case!"  
  
She seemed to be one step away from melting in delight. Niijima Sae's attitude looked all the more poised by comparison.  
  
"Yes... It really does seem like a perfect fit." she agreed as she looked him up and down thoughtfully. "Try the other one too. It might look even better."  
  
Akechi-kun nodded obediently and returned inside the fitting room. A soft rustle of clothes quickly followed suit, but was covered by the employee's cheerful voice.  
  
"Ah, I still can't believe how good that suit looked on him." she chirped quietly, her dreamy gaze locked on the door to Akechi-kun's fitting room until it shifted toward the prosecutor. "It makes me wish I had a son of my own and played dress-up with him... although I am not sure if he would take it as kindly as yours!"  
  
A hint of fondness had crept into her features and voice when she spoke. Niijima Sae looked at her for a moment, her brain working furiously to process what she just heard. Then, the words sank in, and her eyes opened wide. "Excuse me?"  
  
Oblivious to her astonishment, the employee went on, a gentle smile on her lips. "But I see you have an eye for things. This shade of off-white complimented his eyes wonderfully. I take it you often go shopping with your son?"  
  
The prosecutor didn't immediately respond. Bewilderment thwarted any of her attempts to figure out how to react. Annoyance and disbelief interlaced within her mind, giving birth to a line of thought that coursed through every single cell of her brain. The implication that Niijima Sae looked old enough to have a teenage son wasn't exactly flattering, to say the least. But putting that aside, how could this employee take a good look at them and reach this absurd conclusion anyway? They looked nothing alike!  
  
"Um, forgive me, but you seem to be mistaken." she finally blurted out once some of her composure returned. "He isn't my–"  
  
"Ah, are you done?" the employee interrupted as Akechi-kun left the fitting room once more, this time sporting a three-piece suit that could put the sharpest men in the world to shame. The black jacket and pants were already splendid enough on their own, but the contrast provided by the white vest added a touch of sophistication resulting in an elegance the likes of which Niijima Sae never imagined could exist.  
  
Akechi-kun looked up timidly at the two women, only to immediately avert his gaze again, probably intimidated by the two pairs of eyes boring into him. His blush deepened to a shade of crimson, prompting the employee to discard any semblance of professionalism and coo over him like one would over a newborn child. Niijima Sae's awe, however, was beyond words. It wasn't infatuation that was stealing her speech away, of course, or something equally absurd. No, what struck her as most odd, what left her completely stumped, was how proud of him she was feeling in that moment. Though rare, this emotion was not foreign – it was akin to the one Makoto had sparked time and time again in the past. But similar though it was, the pride the woman felt when it came to Akechi-kun couldn't be compared to sibling love. Something else fueled this emotion, something just as tender and pure, but still different. Something that awakened one of the most basic instincts within her, a strange emotion she never experienced before. It wasn't just his good looks – everything about him, from his pleasant manners to his gentle and respectful personality, kindled this pride that she knew wasn't for her to feel.  
  
As the employee's wrong assumption echoed through her head, all Niijima Sae could think about was how lucky Akechi-kun's mother was to have such a precious son.  
  
"Stay still, dear, your collar is oddly bent." the employee was commanding meanwhile, busying herself with fixing the teenager's attire. "There you go! Now it's perfect... Ah!"  
  
Both the brown-haired boy and the prosecutor jumped, startled by her sudden cry of surprise. Akechi-kun opened his mouth to possibly ask what the matter was, but it turned out he had no need to – she immediately elaborated unprompted. "How could I have forgotten the tie!"  
  
Niijima Sae redirected her eyes to the brown-haired boy and immediately understood why the employee had reacted so vehemently. Now that she had pointed out the lack of tie, it was almost painfully obvious how incomplete the outfit looked.  
  
"Shall we pick one?" the employee suggested expectantly to the prosecutor. The next moment, both women were in front of a wall that had practically disappeared under a layer of colorful ties, each one more refined than the last. Whether one preferred solid colors or patterns, there had to be a tie to suit all tastes. In fact, their amount was almost overwhelming, but Niijima Sae didn't take long to make up her mind.  
  
"Oh, this one? I knew you had an eye for things." the employee approved as the prosecutor reached for a deep red tie patterned with maroon stripes that were so thin, they were barely visible. "A red tie is definitely the best option when you want to add a pop of color to a black suit. I can't think of many combinations that work as well."  
  
Niijima Sae made a weak attempt at a smile. Sadness seized her by the heart, but among the darkness were patches of joy, filtering through like thin rays of light. Fond yet sad memories bobbed to the surface of her mind, fueling the bittersweet contradiction that were the two emotions consuming her. When she asked, it was difficult to tell which emotion had the upper hand.  
  
"This tie... It's an old design, isn't it?"  
  
Bright though they already were, the employee's eyes managed to somehow light up even more. "Oh, you knew? You're right, this is one of the first designs our brand ever produced. It is actually the most popular one. That's why we keep releasing it every year!"  
  
"I see..." was all Niijima Sae said in return. She glanced over her shoulder at Akechi-kun. He had stayed behind at the fitting rooms – she had tasked him with watching over the shopping bags – looking quite conflicted as he twirled and turned around in front of the mirror to examine his reflection. Her decision made, she thanked the employee and approached him. Her return was greeted by a smile.  
  
"Here. It should suit you nicely." she said quietly, presenting him with the red tie. Uttering words of gratitude, he accepted the tie and wasted no time in putting it on. The task complete, he took a step backward to allow the prosecutor a better view, who nodded her approval. But then, she stopped.  
  
"Wait, Akechi-kun. It is a little crooked."  
  
"It is?" he responded, but before he could turn and adjust it in front of the mirror, Niijima Sae was already reaching out, prompting him to let out an exclamation of surprise.  
  
"Sae-san, I can do it myself..." he reasoned, only to get utterly ignored. He wasn't blushing, though the way his gaze was focused everywhere but at her was a dead giveaway he was feeling embarrassed again. Yet, he argued no more and stayed still, obediently allowing her to fix his tie herself.  
  
Once done, the prosecutor took some time to admire the final result, and felt her heart give a small jolt in her chest. Try as she might, she couldn't take her eyes off him. A tidal wave of bittersweet emotions crashed down onto her again, this time accompanied with a memory she cherished as though it were a treasure. It was a memory of her father, smiling brightly as he hastily put on the tie she gave to him for his birthday years ago. A tie that looked exactly like the one Akechi-kun was currently wearing.  
  
"What is it, Sae-san?" the young man asked, apparently intrigued by the sad smile spreading on her lips. She looked at him for a few moments, and the sadness in her smile vanished, leaving only tenderness behind.  
  
"It suits you a lot." she simply said, and for the second time today, Akechi-kun grazed his cheek timidly with his index finger. "Let's take it. Along with the suit, of course."  
  
Niijima Sae knew he was going to argue before he even opened his mouth. She would have none of it. "I'm going on ahead. Get changed and meet me at the checkout. Ah and, don't forget the shopping bags."  
  
Not waiting for an answer, she turned around and left with a striking sense of finality. Akechi-kun seemed torn between chuckling in amusement and sighing in weariness, but eventually returned inside his fitting room without any comments. He reunited with the prosecutor several minutes later and before he could argue any further, she snatched the suit from his hand and proceeded to pay. Akechi-kun glanced away in embarrassment upon hearing the price, but Niijima Sae handed out her credit card without so much as a blink. The teenager thanked her sheepishly for the present, and she answered with a smile – before holding the new shopping bag out to him without a second thought. The weight of all the bags combined had to be more than heavy, but if Akechi-kun felt inconvenienced, it didn't show.  
  
"Alright, that's one more thing out of the way." she declared once they left the store. "There was one last thing I wanted to do before we–"  
  
"You really didn't need to do that, Sae-san." Akechi-kun interrupted, the combination of his serious eyes and his tone of reproach giving Niijima Sae the impression she was being scolded. But just as she was about to dismiss his remark, his expression softened. "Still... thanks."  
  
The happiness brightening his face was a sight to behold. Niijima Sae had trouble remembering the last time she saw him looking so happy. He seemed touched, very touched... too touched. Almost as if it was the first time somebody ever gave him a present...  
  
"But, Sae-san..." he continued hesitantly, jostling her awake from her thoughts. "May I ask why you bought me those clothes?"  
  
His blissful expression had stepped aside for something the prosecutor wasn't sure how to interpret. She answered with a shrug. "They fit you too well. It would have been a shame not to–"  
  
"No, this isn't what I mean." he cut off with a smile, only for it to instantaneously vanish once more. "I am asking you why you bought me something at all."  
  
Akechi-kun seemed somewhat anxious for an answer. His gaze was locked with hers, never once wavering. Niijima Sae gave herself some time to think. She wasn't really sure what to say.  
  
"Consider it a reward for ranking first in the national exams." was what she eventually replied as the girls' conversation from earlier echoed through her head.  
  
She wasn't entirely honest. It was true that she was proud of him for accomplishing this feat, but it wasn't her only reason for treating him. Perhaps it was her way to apologize for dragging him around against his will and force him to carry her bags. Or perhaps she simply wanted to thank him for putting up with her whims in the first place. She couldn't really tell.  
  
"As your superior, it is only natural that I would reward you for your accomplishments, don't you think? Not many people can claim to have ranked first in the national exams, after all." she continued anyway matter-of-factly.  
  
The teenager blinked at her once, then twice, apparently taken by surprise. She suspected he would ask how she knew about this fact. She was wrong. "But this isn't related to my detective work..."  
  
"Does it matter?" Niijima Sae shot back at once, her features impassive. "I believe hard work should be rewarded and encouraged, detective or otherwise. Given your excellent results, you must spend a lot of time studying, and this is something to be proud of."  
  
"Um, I am not that much of a hard worker, really..." he replied sheepishly as he instinctively readjusted his tie. Niijima Sae merely gave him a faint smile in response. His modesty didn't sound entirely sincere – the way he unconsciously puffed out his chest ever so slightly was definitely not lost on her – but she really couldn't blame him. He was an excellent student, after all, and there was nothing wrong with acknowledging it.  
  
"Shall we get going?" she asked as she heaved her handbag onto her shoulder. "It's getting a bit late, but I would like to have dinner before going home."  
  
Without further ado, she turned and started walking away. Akechi-kun scampered after her to catch up with an excited, almost childish gait. "Oh, in that case, how about–"  
  
"No. Not sushi." she snapped, her expression stoic even as the detective's pitiful gaze fell at his feet in disappointment. "And no, I won't fall for the puppy eyes this time, Akechi-kun. I am getting tired of always having sushi when we go out. I want to go somewhere different for once."  
  
"Somewhere different?" he asked, hesitation and curiosity written across his face in equal parts.  
  
"Yes. A French restaurant. You have never been to one before, have you?" she replied, her gaze focused ahead as they went up the crowded street.  
  
"Uh, no, I haven't, but..." Akechi-kun stammered, looking somewhat uncomfortable. She didn't take long to know why. "Aren't French restaurants rather expensive?"  
  
The prosecutor wasn't sure what the problem was.  
  
"I am paying for you too, of course." she simply said, her attention more focused on trying not to bump into the passersby than on him.  
  
"That's not the point, Sae-san..." he replied somewhat dejectedly, barely holding in a sigh. A short pause went by until he spoke again. "But I admit... that I am looking forward to it."  
  
Akechi-kun's eyes had narrowed to crescents. Niijima Sae gave him a brief glance, and couldn't help but smile. "Of course you do. You are all about fancy food, after all."  
  
The teenager blinked at her. He didn't seem to find her remark especially flattering.  
  
"Of course, this is probably unnecessary to tell you this, but..." she continued, taking on a bossy tone of voice. "This restaurant is just as fancy as the food is, so watch your manners when we are there, Akechi-kun. Unless they behave, the staff and the patrons are not exactly tolerant when it comes to children."  
  
"Children...?" he repeated in utter disbelief. It occurred to the prosecutor that she might have wanted to watch her mouth again, but her attempts at figuring out how to retract her statement stopped the second a bright smile appeared on the detective's lips. "Sae-san, you know I wouldn't do anything to embarrass myself, let alone you. This is the least I can do to express my gratitude."  
  
As Akechi-kun looked as happy as could be, Niijima Sae suddenly felt the saddest she had ever felt in a while. Her eyes glanced down at one of the shopping bags he was carrying – the one containing the clothes she bought for him.  
  
"Gratitude? You are exaggerating, Akechi-kun." she retorted, trying to muster all the firmness she could get – and not doing a very good job at it. "It's just some clothes. Your fans spoil you much more than I do."  
  
Akechi-kun's smile remained.  
... It had to be her imagination playing tricks on her, but she was certain she could detect something unknown corrupting the cheerfulness on his features for a split second.  
  
"You're right. They do spoil me a lot." he simply replied, his smile never once fading.  
  
Niijima Sae said nothing. Her eyes lingered on him, but that was it. The atmosphere felt somewhat strange all of a sudden, almost heavy, and she wasn't sure why.  
At last, she could bear the silence no more.  
  
"Anyway, I appreciate your reassurances, Akechi-kun." she said quickly, hoping she changed the subject smoothly enough. "Not that I ever doubted you would behave, of course. I just wanted you to be aware of the kind of patrons that frequent this restaurant."  
  
"It's no problem, Sae-san." the detective assured in his gentle tone of voice. "I am honored that you would take me to this kind of restaurant, of all pla–"  
  
Akechi-kun's sentence ended with a small yelp of surprise. Distracted by his conversation with the prosecutor, he had bumped head-on into a passerby, an intimidating-looking man Niijima Sae could have recognized even with her eyes closed, and her body instinctively tensed up in wariness. She had no real grounds that could justify it, but the vibe Shidou Masayoshi gave off had always rubbed her the wrong way. The group of men surrounding him didn't look exactly friendly either.  
  
Shidou's scowl was nowhere near as subtle as her own. He stared down at Akechi-kun with an expression that could make most recoil. Sure enough, the teenager seemed frozen in place. He just stared back, right into Shidou's eyes, as if enthralled. His eyes were wide open, his lips slightly parted and even so, Niijima Sae didn't think he was afraid. He seemed closer to being merely surprised, for some reason.  
  
It felt like it took an eternity for this interaction to come to an end. Time began to move again, and one of Shidou's men took a step forward.  
  
"How long are you going to stand there, brat? Get out of the way." he barked, looking down at the teenager like he was little more than filth.  
  
Akechi-kun scarcely had time to blink. The man shoved him roughly aside with little effort, causing him to drop all his bags on the sidewalk and stagger backward a few steps. Eyes wide with shock, he pressed his hand hard against his solar plexus, gasping hard to get back whatever air was knocked out of his lungs. Passersby around cast the scene a worried glance but didn't so much as stop, likely not daring to step in and end up in the same state as the teenager. Niijima Sae, for her part, moved even before her brain finished processing what just happened. She leapt at Akechi-kun's side, putting a hand on his shoulder as she shot Shidou's man a bloodcurdling glare, which prompted in return a look of utter indifference. She bared her teeth in outrage at this, but before she could open her mouth and yell at him...  
  
"That's enough."  
  
... the unexpected happened. In the blink of an eye, Niijima Sae's fury crumbled away to give way to bewilderment when she realized Shidou's command was addressed not to her, but to his man.  
  
"There is no need to cause a scene. Especially not for a kid." he continued, his features unreadable as he jerked his chin toward Akechi-kun.  
  
Niijima Sae's astonishment was unanimous. All of Shidou's men turned toward him, and while their faces gave little away, it was undeniable they were taken aback just as much.  
  
"I... apologize, sir." the one who shoved Akechi-kun aside said slowly. Shidou gave him a brief glance, and replied with a scoff.  
  
"Hmph. No matter. Let's go already." he spat, and on those words, he strode past the prosecutor and the detective, his men quickly following behind. In the meantime, Akechi-kun recovered and, without a word, he hastily picked up the shopping bags off the sidewalk before Niijima Sae had time to give him a hand. His gaze followed Shidou as he approached a black, luxurious car parked nearby. The older man got in – but not before his sight traveled back and forth, from Akechi-kun to the prosecutor, until it stopped on the shopping bags the teenager was carrying. Seconds later, he and his men were gone.  
Could she have imagined it? For a moment, she was certain she saw an amused smirk spreading on Shidou's face...  
  
Deciding to put her puzzlement at the back of her mind for now as well as her outrage sparked by the incident, she redirected her attention to the detective and opened her mouth to ask him if he was alright – only to merely gape, unable to make so much as a sound.  
  
Saying Akechi-kun looked angry couldn't even begin to pass for an accurate description. His features were distorted in a rage the likes of which she didn't think was normal to see on a human being, let alone a teenager. Nothing about his face was even remotely reminiscent of a human being anymore. The way his nose was scrunched up and his eyes little more than narrow slits, the deep wrinkles blooming from the inner part of his eyebrows, his gritted teeth baring canines that were akin to fangs, were closer to the likeness of a rabid dog's scowl. Shidou's car was long gone by now and yet, he stared at where it had been as though something was still there, something only he could see.  
  
"Akechi-kun...?" she called out hesitantly.  
  
She could have splashed him with a bucket of cold water and his reaction would have been the same. With a jump, he peered straight at her, just like a deer in the headlights... or as if he was caught doing something he really shouldn't have.  
  
"Ah... um..." he stuttered, but was unable to come up with something more substantive. Niijima Sae gave him a long stare, and then let out a sigh of weariness.  
  
"I understand your reaction. I can't believe there are people out there that have so little consideration for others." she grumbled, missing what could be interpreted as nothing else but relief settling on the detective's face. "More importantly, are you alright? You had me worried there, Akechi-kun."  
  
"I'm fine, Sae-san." he replied a bit too fast. "I was just... more caught off-guard than hurt, really."  
  
The smile he answered her with was too weak to be genuine. She suspected forcing a smile was his way to reassure her, but she couldn't pretend it was working as much as he was probably hoping it would. She decided not to press the issue, however, her thoughts dragged back to Akechi-kun's twisted features, light years away from the innocence and the softness they usually radiated. She wasn't sure what unhinged her the most – the fact that she never saw him like this before, or that he was even capable of looking so furious. It was perfectly understandable why he had been so outraged, but there was no denying how _jarring_ the transformation was, so jarring it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. It was almost like Akechi-kun had been replaced by an impostor, for a moment...  
  
"Shall we get going?" he asked in a pleasant tone of voice. Something told the woman he was a bit too eager to change the subject, but she didn't linger on it too long. Her stomach was rumbling.  
  
"Yes, let's go. After that encounter, a good meal might be exactly what we need to relax." she mused, and twenty minutes later, the two of them were seated at a table amidst dozens of others, all of them occupied by wealthy and elegant people alike. True to his word, Akechi-kun's behavior was beyond reproach, much to Niijima Sae's satisfaction.  
  
"Let's see..." she muttered, her eyes scanning the menu. "No, the weather is too warm to order an onion soup. The scallops look tasty, but I am not really in the mood for seafood right now... Ah, I can't make up my mind. What are you going to order, Akechi-kun?"  
  
"Um, I am still not sure... I am not familiar with French food, so I don't know what I would enjoy the most..." he answered without looking up from his own menu, hesitation plain in his voice. Something apparently caught his eye, however – something confusing, given his expression. "Foy-ee grass...? What's–"  
  
"Foie gras." she corrected right away, causing the teenager to blink at her once, then twice. "I am surprised you don't know about it, Akechi-kun. It is quite a well-known product throughout the world, even if you never had some before."  
  
It hadn't occurred to her that she might be saying something unnecessary yet again, because she didn't even consider that her remark might be tactless. Akechi-kun's reaction told her otherwise. He gazed at her for several seconds, only to hastily look away, embarrassment written all over his face.  
No... perhaps it was closer to shame. Niijima Sae tilted her head in confusion. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he was reacting this way. Did he think he had made a fool of himself?  
  
"Oh, um, of course I know." he stuttered, doing his best to sound as convincing as possible – and being amazingly bad at it. "This _is_ common knowledge, after all."  
  
And just like that, she understood. Once again, pity overcame her as she realized how hard Akechi-kun was trying to save appearances. More accurately, the fact that he felt _the need_ to save appearances was what disheartened her the most. It was as though he were afraid she would think less of him if he didn't...  
  
In the end, she decided not to call him out on his lie – this was the least she could do to spare him further embarrassment. It was then that a waitress came up to them to take their orders.  
  
"I'll have... the gratin dauphinois." the prosecutor chose after glancing at the menu one last time. "What about you, Akechi-kun?"  
  
"Fwah grah." he answered with a radiant smile, and Niijima Sae struggled hard to disguise her amused chuckle as a cough. A look of curiosity joined his smile, but she just couldn't bring herself to shatter the detective's assurance. The waitress nodded and left them alone, prompting the prosecutor to quickly steer the conversation elsewhere as they waited for their food. It was little more than pointless small talk, but Niijima Sae found herself enjoying it just fine.   
  
"So, how did the interview go?" she asked while nibbling on a small piece of bread. "It was about the Phantom Thieves, I presume?"  
  
"Indeed." Akechi-kun confirmed with a nod. "The media isn't interested in anything else lately... I can't remember the last time I talked about something other than the Phantom Thieves on air."  
  
Niijima Sae couldn't help but frown. She did a good job forgetting about it until now, but the frustration she had the thieves to blame for was slowly but surely making its inexorable advance toward her again.  
  
"I followed your advice and made sure not to say too much this time, Sae-san." the brown-haired boy continued, his gaze shifting down a little. "Though I don't think the host appreciated that I kept dancing around his questions... He was really pressing for a real stance, rather than vague answers."  
  
Akechi-kun was clearly trying hard not to let it slip, but there was no hiding the genuine note of dejection in his voice. Niijima Sae's eyes softened.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't do that... I would rather avoid another backfire, especially since the first one just started to cool down, if only a bit."  
  
As always, Akechi-kun kept smiling. Perhaps more than his troubles, it was this perpetual smile that was the saddest. She was aware, of course, of the harsh criticisms he suffered ever since the thieves' rise to popularity, but only now did the prosecutor realize how easy she had it compared to him. Unlike him, she wasn't bound by some merciless fame and media exposure pressuring her to endure it all no matter what. All of her peers were on her side, unlike Akechi-kun's acquaintances who had probably turned their backs on him without a second thought the moment they figured they were supporting _the losing party._ Perhaps the people he used to call friends were now busy partaking in making his life much, much more complicated than it should be... a life that no seventeen-year-old boy should have to endure.  
  
"Don't let the flaming get to you, Akechi-kun." she commanded, though it was spoken too gently to pass for a real order. "There are still people out there who support you and love you no matter the circumstances, like those two girls from earlier."  
  
At those reassuring words, the teenager gazed straight into her eyes for a moment, and his smile mellowed even more.  
  
"I wonder about that." he simply replied, his eyes downcast.  
  
Niijima Sae felt the atmosphere in the restaurant change. The chatter of the people around was still there but now sounded oddly distant, as though blocked out by heavy headphones. Akechi-kun was looking cheerful.  
  
Her lips parted before she even found what to say, but she never got the chance to speak. The detective was going on. "Please don't misunderstand, Sae-san. I am doing just fine. Besides, surrendering to the views of the masses would mean betraying the justice I believe in. If having to endure their retribution is the price to pay for staying true to my sense of justice, then so be it."  
  
Niijima Sae kept silent as she pondered those words. One of them echoed louder than the others, and she could feel her head going strangely light. Justice...  
  
_He is just like Dad...  
  
_ A sudden rush of tenderness for the teenager coursed through her mind, but it wasn't long before a dark cloud eclipsed it. Yes, Akechi-kun was just like her father. Two idealistic men, willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of what they believed was right. Ready to throw everything away to uphold their justice, whether it was their reputation... or their lives. Selfishly prioritizing their convictions over their own well-being and the concern of the people who loved them. Falling prey to the justice they held so dear, until the day when it would stab them in the back. There was no justice for the dead – a lesson Niijima Sae's father had learned too late.  
  
As she saw those soft maroon eyes turning to crescents, she couldn't help but wonder with a chilling sense of resignation if the day was coming when Akechi-kun would suffer the same fate.  
  
"Thank you for your patience." the waitress suddenly announced while putting their orders on the table, startling her out of her thoughts. "Please enjoy your meal."  
  
With a sigh, Niijima Sae forced herself to push her gloom away and focused on her plate. If the taste of her gratin dauphinois was as pleasant as the aroma wafting from it, she was in for nothing short of a feast. Akechi-kun followed her example and chomped down on a huge piece of foie gras. The longer he chewed, however, the clearer it became that something was off.  
  
"Akechi-kun? What's wrong?" the woman asked in concern. The detective peered at her with big and round eyes, his full mouth forbidding him to answer just yet. With what looked like an inhuman effort, he finally swallowed and hastily reached for his glass of water before gulping it down in one go. Niijima Sae wasn't too impressed.  
  
"Let me guess. You dislike the taste." she deduced flatly. The way he started choking on his water made her suspect she might be right, and she let out a sigh very like that of a long-suffering parent. She could sense several frowns of disapproval begin to creep upon them both. "Then again, I am not surprised. The taste of fattened liver is very peculiar, after all."  
  
As if suddenly struck by lightning, Akechi-kun froze on the spot. It was almost comical, but she knew better than sharing this opinion aloud. "F-Fattened liver...?!"  
  
So much for knowing what foie gras was, Niijima Sae told herself. If his intent to order some anyway was to prove something, then she had to admit it definitely hit the mark – the mark Akechi-kun probably hadn't aimed for, that is.  
  
"... Fine, let's exchange plates. I think you will like this much better." she suggested while gesturing toward her own food. Sensing he was about to reject her offer, she forcibly pushed her plate toward him while snatching his away from him, and began to dig in without so much as a word. The look of utter surprise on his face melted into a sheepish smile and he muttered timidly some words of thanks before imitating her. Sure enough, his new meal seemed to suit his tastes much, much more.  
  
No further incidents disturbed the rest of their dinner. They skipped dessert in favor of coffee and, after a harmless argument Niijima Sae ended up winning – she categorically refused to let him pay, no matter how much he insisted – they finally took off. It was twilight when they exited the restaurant. A soft shade of blue engulfed the entire city as the sun slowly descended toward the skyline, marking the end of the day, and of Niijima Sae's recreation as well. She thought it a disturbance at first, but she was now forced to admit it hadn't been so bad. In fact, it had been rather enjoyable, so much that a tiny part of her lamented the thought of going back to work the next day. Nonetheless, she would need to thank Makoto for giving her this opportunity... and Akechi-kun for complying with it whether he liked it or not.  
  
The sudden ringing of her phone cut that line of thought short, and came accompanied with an unnerving sense of dread that chilled her very core when she recognized the number. The SIU director was not happy, and seemed intent on letting her know. Akechi-kun gave her a curious look, surprised at how stiff she was looking all of a sudden.  
  
"I finally found some time to contact you..." the slow, almost condescending voice of the director was grumbling meanwhile. "So, what is this all about? Care to explain why exactly you didn't come this afternoon?"  
  
Niijima Sae suddenly felt sick to the stomach. It required all her mental strength to sound even remotely firm. "What do you mean, sir? I... I thought you were told that I couldn't–"  
  
"I was. And?" the older man snapped, causing her to openly wince. "Do you think you can afford to take a leave from the office whenever you please? Especially when those criminals are still roaming free in the meantime?"  
  
"S-Sir–" she began, her composure crumbling away with each word her superior uttered, but was cut off with a sigh that indicated nothing else so much as plain exasperation.  
  
"I thought you would take this more seriously, Niijima, especially given your previous results... or lack of, I should say." he jeered, stressing the final part in a way that felt almost like a whiplash. "Keep slacking off, and there's no telling what might happen next. You do know we've got plenty of prosecutors that are more than willing to investigate the Phantom Thieves in your stead, don't you?"  
  
Niijima Sae had no rebuttal. A cocktail of guilt and anger poured down onto her like a heavy rain. Guilt, because she knew, of course, that the director was right. Anger, because she couldn't stand him turning a blind eye to all those overtime hours she put up with, yet lashing out at her for missing a single afternoon of work. She was convinced she deserved some acknowledgment, if only a tiny bit, but it was really disgrace that awaited her in the end. The injustice of it all felt just like poison coursing through her body.  
  
"... I do." she said with great effort, as though the words themselves were reluctant to leave her throat. "I apologize. I will make up for my negligence one way or another."  
  
The director answered with a scoff. A split second later, he hung up. The prosecutor very slowly put her phone away, her expression unreadable.  
  
"Sae-san...?" Akechi-kun called timidly, worry plain in his voice. Niijima Sae ignored him and turned around, striding away. She wasn't in much of a mood to go home just yet anymore. With an exclamation of surprise, the teenager skittered after her, the shopping bags flailing violently with each of his steps. "Ah, where are you going?"  
  
He caught up to her, but the woman paid him no mind. Her eyes stopped on exactly what she needed at the very moment, and without a word, she pushed the door open. Akechi-kun looked scandalized.  
  
"A bar?! Sae-san, don't tell me you want to–" he cried out, only to trail off upon realizing he would be more successful reasoning with a brick wall. With a resigned sigh, he took a seat beside the prosecutor's at the counter, letting all the shopping bags drop to his feet in weariness. A shady-looking man was there behind the counter, busy cleaning a glass. Save for the three of them, the bar was empty.  
  
"What will it be?" he asked gruffly, barely looking up at them.  
  
"Anything, as long as it is strong enough." the woman replied flatly, utterly ignoring Akechi-kun's protests. The bartender let out a chuckle she wasn't sure how to interpret.  
  
"Oh, in that case..." he muttered, and poured her a very welcome drink which she made short work of. With each glass emptied came a new layer of heat warming up her face, as well as a steady increase in her hiccups – and her spite.  
  
"That bastard... Who... who does he think he is?" she growled, clenching her fists hard, yet only vaguely aware of the painful sensation of her nails digging into her palms. "I am busting my ass on this case... I am trying so hard to provide results... and this is all he has to say to me? Why am I the only one threatened to lose my job when the entire police force spends more time doing damage control than actively investigating those stupid thieves?!"  
  
"You're drinking too much, Sae-san..." Akechi-kun tried to reason with his gentle, soothing voice. She responded by asking for a refill. The bartender wasted no time in obliging, causing the detective to frown. "Hey, stop refilling her glass..."  
  
"Customer's orders." the man shot back right away without paying him so much as a glance. It was clear that the limits of Akechi-kun's patience were being seriously put to the test, but Niijima Sae was long past caring.  
  
"Seriously, that's your eighth drink..." the teenager insisted as he watched her emptying yet another glass, his voice a mixture of exasperation and desperation. "Don't you think you had en–"  
  
"Just who are those Phantom Thieves anyway?!" she cut off, her speech punctuated with hiccups. "How can people support and think of them as upholders of justice?! Who the hell gives them the right to do as they please and make a fool of us?! Why can't they have the good grace to surrender themselves to the police already?!"  
  
It was then that she felt something squeezing her arm gently, as if trying to calm her down – Akechi-kun's hand. "I really think you should stop, Sae-san–"  
  
"Shut up! Quit telling me what to do!"  
  
Niijima Sae's yell practically shook the room. The detective jumped on his seat and jerked his hand away, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Don't you get it?! As long as the Phantom Thieves are at large, I can kiss my chances to be promoted goodbye! Since Makoto doesn't have a job, it is up to me, and me alone, to make ends meet! I can't rely on anyone but myself!"  
  
The brown-haired boy seemed at a loss for words. All he could do was stare.  
  
"Of course, I am not expecting you to understand..." she added after catching her breath, her words dripping with venom. "You might have a job but at the end of the day, you can still count on your parents to take care of you and provide you with anything you need, while you probably take it all for granted!"  
  
Akechi-kun's expression changed. His eyes remained wide open, but not with shock anymore. Something else replaced it – something she couldn't put her finger on. He didn't get angry, he didn't start yelling back, he didn't even try to deny. He merely looked away from her, propping his chin in the palm of his hand, and all he eventually said was...  
  
"... That was uncalled for."  
  
His tone was cold. And just as quickly as it possessed her, Niijima Sae's blinding rage entirely slipped away. She went too far, and she knew it. It wouldn't surprise her if the teenager started resenting her, perhaps even outright hating her – and she really couldn't blame him if he did. Anybody would when confronted to an unfair, cruel and baseless assumption. Even so, a part of her wasn't sure the teenager's frown conveyed resentment, or even animosity. Perhaps it was closer to disappointment.  
  
"Akechi-kun, I..." she stammered clumsily, but the embarrassment mingling with her guilt prevented her from saying much more. As she struggled to get rid of the fog clouding her mind, the chime of a bell rang out, indicating the arrival of a patron – a man. Three of them, in fact. Given the loud greetings they exchanged, they were acquainted with the bartender. Niijima Sae couldn't help but frown upon sensing their gazes shifting toward her – a long, collective, almost predatory stare – before they settled down in one of the booths. Everything about them, from the tattoos peeking out of their unbuttoned collars to their booming laugh as they ordered countless drinks, made it clear they were part of the yakuza.  
  
Akechi-kun glanced at them with something very like scorn before averting his eyes again. A long, awkward silence fell on them both. The atmosphere felt heavy, and only grew more oppressive as the minutes went by. The thought that Niijima Sae might have permanently severed the precious bond linking her to the detective was a frightening one. She refused to let that happen, and gathered mental strength.  
  
"Listen, Akechi-kun. I didn't mean to–"  
  
But as if fate itself had decided to play a cruel prank on her, it turned out her chance to apologize was cut short. Somebody laid their hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head so fast toward its owner that she almost strained a muscle in her neck. Her gaze met with a man – one of the three yakuza that entered the bar earlier. Still sitting at the booth behind him were the other two, likely his henchmen, their eyes bright with expectation, as if eagerly looking forward to the start of a show.  
  
"Excuse me, miss..." the man cooed, his voice sugary sweet – sickeningly so. "I couldn't help but notice you there. I can't believe a beauty like you would frequent such a shabby place..."  
  
He addressed the bartender a knowing wink, which in return prompted a subdued snort. Akechi-kun tensed up, but Niijima Sae shrugged it off with a frown.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment." she said flatly, returning her attention on her glass, only to be bothered once more.  
  
"Hey... How about going somewhere else, just you and me?" the yakuza suggested, leaning in closer. "You can just leave the kid here and pick him up later... when we're done."  
  
Akechi-kun's frown deepened into a scowl, and he stood up. "Sae-san, let's just leave this pla–"  
  
"Now, now. Kids like you shouldn't stick their noses into grown-ups' business." the man cut off, his smile now so wide it was clearly fake. "So, what do you say, miss...?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I am not interested." she laconically answered, jerking her head in dismissal.  
  
The click of a tongue rang out, and she felt her stomach clench as a vise-like grip tightened around her wrist. The yakuza's facade cracked, allowing a glimpse of his true nature beneath the sugary shards. "Come on, stop playing hard to get already. I'll show you a great time."  
  
On those words, he pulled her by the arm, as if trying to force her to stand up. Niijima Sae stood up alright. Of her own accord, that is.  
  
The man's lips curled into a self-satisfied smile. He couldn't have made it more obvious how pleased he was with her cooperation. "Heh... You won't regret–"  
  
Niijima Sae's fist moved like lightning. Before the yakuza could even begin to see it coming, it collided violently with his face, causing him to stumble backward while letting out a horrible cry of pain. He instinctively brought both hands to his nose, but it only served to drench them in blood, and the lower part of his face wasn't too different. His nose was twisted at an odd angle. It was a miracle he was still standing up, rather than rolling on the floor in pain. His henchmen leapt to their feet and rushed to his side, but he barely seemed to notice them.  
  
"You... You fucking bitch!" he howled, his features twisted to the point that he didn't look like the same person than before. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Niijima Sae merely glowered at him in defiance. With a barely audible scoff, she gestured toward the entrance door, signaling Akechi-kun they were out of here. But before she could take one step, the unthinkable happened. It took her a very long time to process the object that the yakuza just took out of his jacket. When at last, her brain made the connection, her entire body froze on the spot, and she felt her heart flip.  
  
"You're not going anywhere..." the yakuza threatened as he raised his gun, looking less human by the minute. "You really think you can fuck with me and hope to leave this place alive?!"  
  
Sweat began seeping through every last pore on the prosecutor's skin, bead by bead. All of her thoughts were gone, as if sucked into the black hole pointed at her. Her body started trembling violently against her will, giving away the fear she tried so desperately to conceal.  
  
The yakuza took a step forward, a twisted smile appearing on his face. His arm was shaking, though not out of weakness of mind, that much was clear. He knew how to use a gun, no doubt, and wasn't above showing it off. "Heh... Where did that assurance of yours go?... You know, if you get down on your knees and beg... I might–"  
  
As if someone just pressed a mute button, he suddenly cut himself off, eyes wide as Akechi-kun slipped between him and the prosecutor. His chest was unnervingly close to the barrel of the firearm, but he hardly seemed to care. This time, Niijima Sae's heart didn't flip. It stopped.  
  
"Akechi-kun!" she shrieked in dread, her breathing starting to quicken so fast she thought she might start hyperventilating any moment.  
  
The detective gave absolutely no sign whatsoever that he had heard her. He just remained there, his back turned to her like a defensive wall. The yakuza gaped at him for several moments before finally recovering his speech. "Huh? You wanna die, kid?"  
  
All of a sudden, the annoyance on his features slipped away. Whatever thought just crossed his mind seemed to be particularly funny, given the grin spreading on his face. "Oh, I get it. You are her little toy boy, aren't you? Aren't you a lucky kid!"  
  
At this, his snicker turned to a chuckle, then into full-blown laughter. His henchmen imitated him, and even the bartender smirked in much the same way. Niijima Sae's eyes opened wide, so wide it almost hurt, and she felt a flush of half-outrage, half-embarrassment rushing to her cheeks at the absurd implication. It was impossible to know what kind of expression showed on Akechi-kun's face from her position, but she could see he had visibly tensed up. Then, everything happened too fast.  
  
Without warning, the brown-haired boy reached out and yanked the yakuza's arm away. The older man let out a gasp of surprise, but Akechi-kun wasn't done yet. With his free hand, he snatched the gun from the other's own and before Niijima Sae had time to blink, he was already pressing it hard against the yakuza's forehead, with a dexterity she didn't think a normal teenager should have. The man was at least one head taller than him, but almost seemed to shrink as he finally appeared to realize the roles just switched. Yet, it wasn't the barrel of the gun he was watching. His eyes, filled with raw terror, were staring directly into Akechi-kun's.  
  
One of the yakuza's henchmen shot forward, pointing his own trembling weapon at the teenager, but Akechi-kun didn't recoil. He didn't seem to even notice he was being held at gunpoint again. He merely kept aiming, his left arm entirely still.  
  
"You damn brat!" the henchman yelled, pressing his gun harder against the detective's temple. By way of reply, Akechi-kun's finger squeezed down on the trigger a bit more, prompting his target to let out a screech.  
  
"Put your gun down! Put your gun down, you idiot!"  
  
For a moment, Niijima Sae was convinced, understandably so, that he was yelling at the teenager. This is why she could only gape in utter astonishment when she realized he wasn't commanding Akechi-kun at all, but his henchman instead.  
  
"Wh-What...?" said henchman stuttered as he peered at him, the hand holding his weapon wavering a bit.  
  
"Are you fucking deaf?! Put your gun down!"  
  
The yakuza's eyes never averted from Akechi-kun's as he shrieked. He seemed terrified, much more than he would from being held at gunpoint alone.  
  
"Can't you see the look on that kid's face?!" he insisted, his legs shaking so much it was a wonder they hadn't given out yet. "He's, he's the real deal! He's really gonna do it!"  
  
The henchman hesitated for a few seconds. He risked a glance at the teenager and then visibly flinched, as though witnessing something out of this world. Slowly, he put his weapon away. In that moment, it felt like Earth had stopped mid-motion. Every single person in the room was eerily still, holding their breaths. Akechi-kun didn't lower the gun. He didn't even give a single sign he would anytime soon. If he took pity on the yakuza's pleading whimpers, it didn't show.  
  
"Akechi-kun..." Niijima Sae murmured, her voice little above a whisper. Much to her surprise, he gave some semblance of reaction this time, so small she might have imagined it. Yet, he didn't turn to face her, allowing her to only guess what was going on inside his mind at this very moment, rather than rely on whatever his current expression gave away.  
  
It felt like an eternity passed before he finally obeyed her unspoken command. Time began to move again, and at long last, Akechi-kun lowered the gun. By the time she realized what he was doing, the yakuza was already spinning around, tripping his way outside the bar, his henchmen scampering behind. Only the bartender remained, his face remarkably stoic, although the beads of sweat covering his forehead betrayed him.  
  
Niijima Sae's head spun, and not because of the alcohol alone. The turbulence of the incident was such that her legs grew weak, and she instinctively let herself fall back down on her chair, spent like she had never been before. She could hear two voices ringing through her ears from somewhere far away. From the little she managed to pick up, Akechi-kun and the bartender were having a tense conversation, indicating her cue to stop them. Needless to say, she was too tired to do so, and so she simply remained there, seated at the counter, her will to move entirely gone.  
  
"No way... A detective and a prosecutor...?" the bartender was muttering, his face turning a couple of shades paler. "Great, just great... Those morons just had to mess with the very people they shouldn't have, didn't they..."  
  
He shot the brown-haired boy a somewhat disgusted look. Yet, he seemed strangely calm, calmer than Niijima Sae thought was normal given the circumstances. "Just so you know, they like to waver those guns around... but that's all there is to it. They never fire them at anybody... only use them to scare off the people that happen to do something they don't like. The most they can be arrested for is intimidation and possession of firearms, not attempted murder."  
  
If she was in her usual state, Niijima Sae would have exploded, outraged that someone could be bold enough to minimize such a serious crime. Akechi-kun, for his part, stayed entirely silent. He cast a brief glance at the prosecutor, and turned to address the bartender again. "Hey... call a taxi."  
  
The man frowned and opened his mouth, likely with the intent to tell Akechi-kun to call one himself, but eventually appeared to change his mind. Five minutes later, their car was here, and the teenager stood up. Niijima Sae couldn't help but jump upon feeling his hand on her shoulder, as though startled awake from a deep slumber, but eventually followed his example and forced herself up as well.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're not going to leave just like that, are you?" the bartender groaned, stopping them in their tracks. "Those drinks are not exactly cheap, you know..."  
  
Niijima Sae would have been much more willing to see where he was coming from if he didn't so obviously tolerate criminal behavior way better than a few unpaid drinks. Akechi-kun appeared to think the same, but after letting out a sigh she wasn't sure how to interpret, he reached for his wallet and threw several bills on the counter. He then picked up the shopping bags and walked away, not giving the woman time to protest. The next moment, the two of them were inside the taxi, driving to the Niijima household as per the detective's demand.  
  
The ride to their destination was a silent one. Tokyo's colorful and neon lights were a blur amidst the night as the taxi sped through turbulent streets. Niijima Sae stared at them as if hypnotized, reenacting in her mind the incident that shook the end of her otherwise enjoyable day. She liked to believe she had nerves of steel, but she was now beginning to suspect she might need to reevaluate this assessment. Someone else's nerves, however, fit the bill much more, she thought as she risked a glance at Akechi-kun, who was sitting beside her. He was looking straight ahead, his features undecipherable. The alcohol spreading through her system was starting to wear her down again and she could feel the world getting hazier by the minute, but even so, she saw him. His head, never once lowering in spite of the taunts directed at him. His back, straight even as he was threatened by a firearm. His arms, moving like lightning when they overpowered his assailant, as though he had done this his entire life. His hand, never shaking, his grip, tightening around the gun, his index finger, squeezing down on the trigger... and then, there was that look of utter terror on the yakuza's face, too. Something that wasn't sparked only because his life was in danger, she was sure of it. He didn't seem to be afraid of the gun so much as he was afraid of _Akechi-kun himself._ He clearly saw something she couldn't, and Niijima Sae wondered. What was it...? What was it he saw reflected in the depths of Akechi-kun's eyes?  
  
Everything that happened afterwards was fuzzy. She vaguely remembered the detective paying for the taxi fare before escorting her to her apartment building and then to her front door. Her weakened – and still drunken – state had turned Makoto's enthusiastic greeting into a gasp of shock, so much that she had barely reacted to the brown-haired boy's presence. The prosecutor heard him mutter something to Makoto, though her brain was too slow to make out exactly what. She could easily guess it had to be something reassuring, however, given that with each word he uttered, the color returned a bit more to Makoto's face. Moments later, Akechi-kun was gone, leaving in the entrance hall the prosecutor's massive pile of shopping bags, save for one – the bag containing the suit and the tie she bought for him. The last thing she thought before drifting off to a deep slumber was to not forget to give Makoto the matcha pound cake the next evening, and this day finally came to an end.  
  
A cloudy morning greeted her several short hours later and Niijima Sae woke up with an excruciating headache. She groaned out loud upon realizing she had overslept, the prospect of being chewed out at work for being late not particularly exciting. Her body feeling like rust, she dragged herself out of bed, and one shower later followed by a cup of coffee at the police station, she was feeling energized again.  
  
"Here are the files you requested! It wasn't easy finding them since they were not properly labeled, you know! I spent so much time in the archives I thought I would never see the end of it!"  
  
Around the corner of the hallway came a cheery voice belonging to a girl that Niijima Sae identified as one of the numerous secretaries working at the station. It wasn't difficult to deduce who she was talking to, given how smitten she sounded.  
  
"You are so reliable. I am sorry for putting you through this." a pleasant voice responded, and sure enough, it was Akechi-kun's.  
  
"Oh, anything for you, Akechi-kun~" the girl purred, but it wasn't long before disappointment overshadowed her cheerfulness. "Aw, I really need to go back to the reception now... I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
Her goodbye was followed by the sound of footsteps stomping away. With a tiny smile – his fangirls really didn't know when to give up, did they – the prosecutor approached the corner of the hallway to see the detective, his back turned to her while he was checking out the contents of his files. She called out to him, prompting him to glance behind his shoulder at her in curiosity before greeting her with a smile as he turned to face her, and Niijima Sae felt her stomach give a small jolt.  
  
"Oh... You decided to wear it today...?" she stammered, barely able to contain her joy at the sight of Akechi-kun's summer uniform – and more accurately at the red tie he was wearing. Fond memories of her father filled her heart again, and her lips curled almost out of their own volition into a tender smile.  
  
"I like it better than my school's." he explained, his eyes bright.  
  
Niijima Sae's smile widened a bit more at his response, only to slowly droop to a sad line as she remembered how pushy she was with him the previous day. The detective, so polite, so pleasant, had done nothing to deserve being treated like a walking luggage rack, and the twinge of guilt she thought forgotten settled deep within once again. There was only one thing she could do to get rid of it.  
  
"By the way, Akechi-kun..." she began hesitantly, her head low. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."  
  
The teenager opened his mouth right away, but she was faster. "I mean, I dragged you around without letting you have a say in the matter... I had you carry heavy bags throughout the day... I kept doing only as I plea–"  
  
"I didn't mind, Sae-san." he cut off with a gentle shake of the head. "Yesterday was... a nice change of pace."  
  
It was almost like Akechi-kun knew exactly what she needed to hear most. A wave of relief washed away all traces of the guilt darkening her mind, and she gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"... That's good to hear. Well then... I'm off to the office. I might need your help with several tasks, so make sure to drop by later."  
  
Without further ado, she started walking away, her heels clicking on the floor – until she stopped to address something that nagged at her since the moment she woke up.  
  
"One last thing, Akechi-kun... What did we do after leaving the restaurant?"  
  
The teenager tilted his head to the side, prompting her to elaborate. "I am not sure why, but my memory is rather fuzzy after that... I remember receiving a call from the director... but then what? I am positive we went somewhere else before going home... "  
  
She brought her hand to her chin in thought, until she could see bright shards glowing amidst the dark pool of her mind. They were growing brighter and brighter as she reached out to them. "Yes, I think I'm starting to remember... I was furious at the director, and this is when I saw that bar... and then..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sae-san? We took a taxi right afterwards, remember?"  
  
Akechi-kun's smile was angelic. Niijima Sae blinked at him, caught off-guard by his absolute certainty. "We did...? This is strange... I could have sworn that..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she wracked her brain. Akechi-kun seemed surprised somewhat.  
  
"I think you might be misremembering, Sae-san." he insisted gently. "Could it be that you didn't sleep well last night? Lack of sleep might be why you are being confused. Or perhaps you had a dream, and..."  
  
A dream... Niijima Sae supposed that could be what it was. A part of her wasn't entirely convinced, but she eventually shrugged it off. It wasn't like it really mattered, she figured.  
  
"Hmm... You might be right, I suppose." she conceded before glancing at her watch. "Anyway, I really must be going now. Again, don't forget to drop by the office when you can."  
  
And on those words, she hurried down the hall, entirely missing how Akechi-kun had leaned against the wall the second she was gone, letting out a long sigh of what could only be relief as he wiped some beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.


End file.
